The present disclosure relates to a signal processing technique for performing crossfade processing on a plurality of input signals to output a selected signal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a signal processing technique for performing crossfade processing on a plurality of signals whose signal characteristic has been changed using a plurality of signal processing elements.
Related techniques have been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-302784 and 06-141236.
The disclosures described in the above patent documents relate to techniques for performing crossfade processing on signals.
In an signal processing apparatus in which a signal characteristic is changed by a combination of a plurality of signal processing elements, if a characteristic is changed in a state of inputting one input signal (for example, an audio signal) without a break of the signal, it becomes necessary to perform crossfade processing using a crossfader.